Computing devices may be configured to include touch functionality to detect proximity of an object to initiate one or more actions. For example, touch functionality may be utilized to detect proximity of a finger of a user's hand or other object to a display device as part of recognition of a gesture to initiate one or more functions of the computing device.
A variety of different types of sensors may be utilized to detect this proximity, one example of which includes use of optical sensors. The effectiveness of optical sensors is typically dependent on the environmental lighting conditions under which they operate. Accordingly, conventional use of the optical sensors in such environments could fail, thereby diminishing a user's experience and usefulness of the computing device as a whole, especially in situations in which the touch functionality is configured as a primary input technique for use with the computing device.